Printed circuit boards are oftentimes connected to other printed circuit boards. Typically, this is accomplished via male and female right angle connectors. This board to board interconnection relies upon the retention force of the electrical contacts in the right angle connectors. While this arrangement works for some applications, the mechanical stability is not sufficient for optimum operation. Movement of the boards can compromise the integrity of the interconnection.